


What's Wrong With You?

by colourmeanything



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Definitely a DOJAE fic, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeanything/pseuds/colourmeanything
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung are complete opposites and they never associate with each in public. The only time they are actually together is when they discover each other's bodies every Wednesday night. After that, it goes right back to ignoring each other. What happens when Doyoung takes Jaehyun's basketball team's practice slot at the gym to have a career fair? Will they still be able to keep that same kind of relationship they have?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Career Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don't even know what I'm writing. This story has 2 parts and I'll be updating the second part whenever I'm done with that. Sorry for all the mistakes in here...

A normal day at NCT U for Jaehyun consisted of finishing all of his classes in the morning and heading to the indoor basketball court near the gym to do a few shots with his teammates. As team captain, Jaehyun had a role to hold of being the most outspoken and confident for his team. While being outspoken and confident are not considered bad traits, they definitely have grown to make Jaehyun seen as one of the biggest jerks on campus. However, with that pretty face of his, he’s still able to snatch flirty smiles from both men and women left and right on campus despite his bold attitude. 

For Doyoung, a normal day at NCT U consists of waking up at 6am to prepare for on-campus events that the student government is planning to have that day and arriving on-campus before any classes have even started. Doyoung is incredibly hard-working and will not let anyone bring him down in his reign as student body president. That’s why Doyoung would rather be caught dead than be seen spending time with Jaehyun. Oh, what else could taint his reputation more than having relations with one of the biggest jerks on campus. His position and everything he has been fighting for about self-help and self-love would be down the drain. But somehow, every Wednesday night, he finds himself in Jaehyun’s bed, trying to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth as Jaehyun repeatedly slams into him. 

This has been a routine thing for the two for years already and since neither of them wanted to say anything about it, it just continued. Every Wednesday night after Doyoung’s board meeting with the rest of the student government and after Jaehyun’s basketball practice, Jaehyun would go back to his apartment and cook dinner. A few hours later, Doyoung would arrive without texting Jaehyun beforehand. They both know that it’s going to happen without having to tell each other. The deed is done without any sweet words being said to each other. The most words being said towards each other would be “Same time next week?” and the other saying, “Yep, I’ll be here.” and they go along with the rest of the night. 

They both agreed to keep whatever they have on the downlow and just see it as something to take care of their needs. Outside of the bedroom, they have nothing in common. And they’re both fine with that. They’re fine with never encountering one another on campus and it has been going great for the past few years until now. 

It’s Wednesday 3pm and Doyoung and his student body staff have come to the gym to set up for the career fair happening in 2 hours. The sponsors were supposed to arrive soon and they had to get ready as soon as possible. Halfway through setting up, Jaehyun and his basketball team walks in and halts.

“Um. What’s going on here?” Jaehyun asks first.

Doyoung looks up from one of the booths he was setting up to find Jaehyun scanning the gym and making his way over Doyoung. Doyoung straightens his tie and pushes his glasses up with his hand and starts walking to Jaehyun as well.

Doyoung cocks his head and makes a clicking sound with his tongue. Jaehyun was in his basketball jersey and shorts and it makes Doyoung wonder why he’s never seen Jaehyun in it before. Oh right, it’s because they never see each other outside of the bedroom. It was a rare sight to even bump into him at the gym.

Doyoung stops in front of Jaehyun and his crew and says “We’re having a career fair here in about an hour. It would be great if you and your team can go somewhere else.” 

They weren’t friends. They weren’t even close to friends so there was no obligation for Doyoung to be nice to Jaehyun. He just wants to do his job and he’ll get it done without the need for Jaehyun and his team to be here bothering him. 

“Uh. We always have our practice here on Wednesdays. Why was I not informed that there was going to be a career fair here today?” Jaehyun asks. 

Doyoung crosses his arms in front of his chest and responds, “If you would bother to look at the bulletin board posted in front of the student council meeting room, then you would have known for weeks that there was going to be a career fair here.” 

Although Jaehyun knows what kind of relationship they have with each other, he starts to make facial gestures to Doyoung to pretty much say “What are you doing? You know we practice here every Wednesday. I’ve told you that before.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes even though he receives the message and starts to push the team out of the gym door. “It doesn’t matter. Please leave before I bring this up with student affairs.” 

Johnny, one of Jaehyun’s best friends and fellow basketball player, slaps him on the shoulder and says, “Let’s just go. We can practice at the community center. We’re already wasting practice time.”

Jaehyun looks at Johnny for a second then back at Doyoung and groaned. “Fine. This isn’t over.” He said then walked out of the gym with the rest of the team angrily.

Doyoung rolled his eyes once again and breathed out an annoyed sigh. Fuck Jaehyun and his pretentious ass basketball team. Doyoung continued to set up for the career fair and a few hours later, it successfully ended with everyone on the board getting all the leftover freebies from the companies that showed up. 

As it’s Wednesday, Doyoung already knows his plans for the rest of the night. He gathers all his belongings and says goodbye to his board and walks home. I can cook really fast and make it to Jaehyun’s in less than an hour. He thinks. 

And as he says so himself, he does make it to Jaehyun’s apartment in less than an hour. He knocks on the door with his right hand and left in his pants pocket. There’s footsteps heard before the door swings open. 

“Wow, you look like shit.” That’s the first thing Doyoung says when Jaehyun opens the door. 

Jaehyun scoffs and says, “Yea, no shit. I just got back from practice because someone decided to take our original spot and we had to move to the community center which is at the other side of town. And with the amount of time we already wasted arguing with you, we had to go longer.” 

Doyoung scoffs back and yells, “You’re the one who can’t read the bulletin boards!” He can hear Jaehyun’s neighbors' doors open so he pushed Jaehyun into the apartment and walked in and closed the door behind them so no one could hear their conversation. “We had the gym booked for weeks!” 

“I literally tell you that I have practice with the team at the gym every Wednesday when we do our weekly thing!” Jaehyun throws back.

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun incredulously “What are you talking about? You never told me that! We never even talk! We just do it and get on with our nights! How am I supposed to know that you practiced at the gym!”

“Well, maybe we should stop doing this. Obviously, you blank out every time I try to talk.” Jaehyun says as he lowers his voice.

“Fine. Fuck you. I don’t even know why we started this. You’re such a coward. I don’t even know how you got into NCT U.” With that, Doyoung goes to open the door and slams it on his way out. 

Jaehyun runs his hand through his brown sweaty hair as he takes a deep breath. Maybe it’s for the best.


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten convinces Doyoung to go to a party to get his mind off things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more haha. Please note, that I did change some of the tags. I'm also thinking of instead of just having this fic be two parts, I'm gonna make it unknown for now because even I don't know how long it's gonna end up being. I hope you enjoy!

“He’s such a fucking asshole. Who the hell does he think he is? Thinks he can just come and take the gym space whenever he wants.” Doyoung mumbles as he walks into his apartment and throws his keys on the kitchen counter.

Ten, his roommate and best friend looks up from the iPad he was drawing on at the couch, to Doyoung’s aggressive throwing and slamming. “What are you going on about now?”

Doyoung huffs and makes his way over to where Ten was sitting and throws himself on the couch next to him. “Jeong Jaehyun is such a bitch.”

Ten rolls his eyes as he’s heard this statement hundreds of times before. “Ah, of course. It’s about Jaehyun again.” He looks back at his iPad and continues drawing.

“Ugh, it’s like he can’t read what has been posted on the bulletin board for weeks! The student government planned on having that career fair in the gym for ages and he thinks he and his basketball team can just come into the gym and use it whenever they want!” Doyoung exclaims.

“I mean, isn’t that what the gym is kinda for? Students to use whenever they please?” Ten asked as he continued drawing.

“Yeah but not when there’s an event already being planned there! He’s such an asshole. And he says it’s my fault because he supposedly tells me that’s where they usually go for practice.”

“Well, does he tell you that?” 

“No. Or at least, I don’t think so. He said he tells me on Wednesday nights but I don’t remember ever saying anything. We barely even talk whenever we do that.” Doyoung responds calmly at first but then starts to get loud again. “And now, he doesn’t even want to do it! We fought about that when I went over and we didn’t even get to do it! Ugh!”

“Ah, so what you’re actually mad about is that he refused you sex.” Ten says nonchalantly. 

“What! As if!” Doyoung exclaims as he crosses his arms. 

“Will you just admit that you have feelings for Jaehyun? This casual sex thing obviously isn’t helping your emotions.” 

“Who says I have feelings for that asshole? He’s not even my type.” Doyoung scoffs as he throws his gaze anywhere else that isn’t Ten.

Ten stops drawing and puts his iPad down to look at Doyoung. “If you weren’t even the least slightest attracted to him, why did y’all start this relationship?” 

Doyoung doesn’t know how to respond. He barely remembers how their relationship even started. All he remembers was that two years ago, they were at a frat party and Jaehyun insulted Doyoung saying he can’t down as many shots as he can and the next thing he knew, he woke up in Jaehyun’s bed the next morning. They both then agreed that it wasn’t so bad and that they should try it again whenever they were both available, which happened to be that Wednesday night every week for the next two years. 

Doyoung doesn’t respond to Ten in the next 30 seconds so Ten just rolls his eyes and holds Doyoung’s shoulder to look back at him. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. What does matter, however, is getting you out of this angry mode. You’re horny since-”

“I’m not horny-” 

“You’re horny since you didn’t get any with Jaehyun so now, we’re gonna go to Irene’s birthday party to find you a guy that will actually make you feel good.” Ten says. 

“Are you serious? A party? On a Wednesday night? I have class tomorrow morning.” 

“Come on. We can just stay for a little and come back so you can get your precious sleep before class. But now, we need to get you laid or else you’re just gonna be pissy for the rest of the night.” Ten says as he starts pushing Doyoung up from the couch. “Now go change into something more appealing. I don’t know why you wear a hoodie and sweats to go fuck Jaehyun. It’s not at all sexy.” 

“It’s comfortable and we can get to it easily when we’re both in loose clothing.” Doyoung says as he stands up. “Why do YOU wanna go to this party so badly?”

Ten starts to get up from the couch as well. “There’s this cute guy from my Chemistry class that Irene says is coming and I really wanna nail him before the end of the week. He’s that Chinese exchange student. You might know of him, Qian Kun?” 

“Kun? Of course I know him, we volunteered together before.” Doyoung glances Ten up and down and back to his face. “Kun’s gonna need a lot of patience if he’s gonna have to deal with your ass.” 

Ten gently kicks Doyoung’s ass to get him to start heading to his room and Doyoung starts walking as he says, “Fine. Only because I want to make sure Kun isn’t gonna get eaten by you.” He dodges another one of Ten’s kicks as he quickly makes his way to his room. 

\---

Ten and Doyoung make it to the party fairly quickly as Irene’s house is only a few blocks away. Doyoung is wearing a leather jacket and matching black ripped jeans while Ten is wearing a blue jacket with nothing underneath which shows off his perfectly lean chest.

“Why couldn’t you have put on a shirt?” Doyoung asked as he looked at Ten once again before they walked into the house. 

“The walk here is cold, which is why I have a jacket on but it’ll get hot in there so I can take it off. That way, I won’t be sweating my ass off unlike you.” 

“Whatever, we’re leaving before midnight, okay? Don’t get too drunk and ALWAYS pick up your phone when I call. Got it?” Doyoung says.

“Yes, mother.” Ten rolls his eyes as he knocks on the door. 

Irene happily opens the door with a red solo cup in one hand. “Hey guys! Are you ready to party!” 

“Happy birthday, Irene. Here’s a gift from Ten and I.” Doyoung says as he hands Irene a small sparkly bag which has a rose pin. 

“Ahh! Thank you so much! You really didn’t have to!” She gave Doyoung and Ten a hug and invited them into her house where people were already drunk and slumped. It wasn’t even 9pm yet. 

Ten immediately spots one of his dancer friends and pulls Doyoung along with him. Ten taps the pink haired man on the shoulder and he turned to smile at Ten. “Doyoung, meet Taeyong, one of my fellow dancers on the team.” Ten gestured to Taeyong. “And Taeyong, meet Doyoung, my stubborn best friend and roommate who is in need of a good fucking tonight.”   
Doyoung smacked Ten on the arm and Ten mocked in pain. “You will get along great. I’m going to find Kun. Have fun, y’all!” Ten wiggles his eyebrows and leaves the two alone.

“Ten, wait-” Doyoung calls to him but Ten was already making his way through the loud music and crowd so he sighs in defeat and turns back to Taeyong.

“Hi.” Taeyong starts.

Doyoung fakes a smile and begins, “I’m sorry about Ten. He’s an idiot. I was coming to watch over him but now he’s wandered off.”

Taeyong chuckles a little and sips the drink in his cup. “It’s okay. I’m also only here because my roommate, Jungwoo wanted to come and find that tall football player, Lucas, to hit on.” 

Doyoung actually smiles at that. It’s nice to know that someone else doesn’t want to be here either. “Well then, do you wanna have a seat with me on the couch?” Doyoung offers. 

“Yeah, why not.” Taeyong responds as they make their way towards the couch. “Do you wanna sit between the stoners or the horny couples who look like they’re about to fuck any second?” Taeyong asks as they finally see the couch after making their way through the crowd. 

“Oh.” Doyoung sighs as he starts glancing around the room. “On second thought, wanna go outside instead? There’s definitely no one out there smoking or making out.” Doyoung asks as he points to the glass sliding door that leads to the backyard.

“Sure.” Taeyong responds and follows Doyoung’s lead.

The two young men walk out the door and into the spring breeze. “Ah, isn’t the weather nice?” Taeyong asks while looking up at the night sky filled with stars. He brings his cup to his lips but takes a look at Doyoung before he drinks.

“Oh, I didn’t even realize. You don’t have a drink.” Taeyong says. “Do you want some of mine?” 

Doyoung shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. I wasn’t really planning on drinking tonight.” 

Taeyong pulled his lips to a flat line and took a sip. “So, why haven’t I seen you around before?” Taeyong starts as they both start to feel the awkward atmosphere. 

Doyoung finds a table nearby to lean on and responds, “I’m not sure. I’m the student body president haha.”

At those words, Taeyong halts and takes a good look at Doyoung’s face. “Oh shit. I didn’t even recognize you. You look completely different from the posters that are posted around campus.” 

“Yeah, I know. I look like a nerd. I look weird right now, huh. Uh… I should probably go. This isn’t my scene.” Doyoung starts to make his way back into the party to try to leave but before he can do that, he’s being pulled back on his wrist.

“Wait, Doyoung.” Taeyong says as he gets Doyoung to turn back to look at him. “You don’t look weird. I think you actually look really beautiful.” 

Doyoung stares at Taeyong, wide-eyed and doesn’t know what to do or say so Taeyong takes the first step and pulls Doyoung close to him. Taeyong brings his hand to Doyoung’s cheek to caress it. “You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Oh god. How cheesy was that? Doyoung thinks at first but when his eyes meet Taeyong’s, those thoughts turned into Wow, his face is really pretty. Almost anime like. 

“Will you let me?” Taeyong asks when his face is right in front of Doyoung’s. 

Wow, and he’s polite too.

Doyoung doesn’t answer and the only thing he could do was nod so the next thing they know, Taeyong’s lips were on Doyoung’s. Doyoung stays tense for a second but starts following along with Taeyong’s movements and before they know it, Doyoung has his hands on Taeyong’s hips and Taeyong is pushing Doyoung more onto the table he was leaning on. 

They keep at what they’re doing until some dude comes barging out of the house into the backyard where they’re at. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize anyone was here. I just wanted to get some air.” The guy says when he sees Taeyong and Doyoung wrapped around each other. 

The two break apart and Doyoung looks up at the guy and when he does, he doesn’t believe who he sees. 

“Jeong Jaehyun, what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like how this went!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue with this haha. I feel like it's kinda trash but I'll try my best!


End file.
